


Brad is a bad friend

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [8]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brad is a bad friend, Lampposts and Nate are never a good mix, M/M, Nate has a crush, Ray has cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Ray and Brad still looked confused, Nate sat back further into the chair and groaned “Sandy blonde, red beard I announced I wanted to marry him like every time we walked past him this summer”Still, nothing, “god do you guys even pay attention, the guy I was staring at so long I walked into the lamp post





	Brad is a bad friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write Wynfic and this silly short came to mind , 
> 
> As always the characters are no mine and are based of the HBO Show

Nate hurries into the coffee shop nearly barling over another customer in his rush to find where Ray and Brad are sitting. The sound of Rays laughter helps Nate zero in on his friends, his friends are at the back of the shop on one of the overstuffed sofas, Ray is trying to get his hands under Brads thick cable knit sweater complaining that he is cold , Brad looking at his boyfriend with that common mix of fond exasperations he often wears when having to deal with Ray.

 

“Ray if you had worn your gloves like I told you to do we would not be having this conversation” Brad was valiantly fighting off Rays cold hands

 

“Homes let me warm my hands, you know they may fall off they are so cold, then where would we be” Ray whined.

 

“Ray do not call me Homes, and your hands are not going to fall off “slapping away Rays hands as he spoke

 

 

Nate got to them a little out of breath “Guys he’s back, I just saw him”

Brad stopped fending  of Ray’s cold hands  to look at his friend “Who’s back, Ray stop it”

Nate dropped down into the large overstuffed armchair across from them, his backpack carelessly dropped to the side “Busker guy”

Nate looked at the uncomprehending faces of his friends and sighed “ You know, plays guitar in the park, think he is a postgrad student in the Geophysics dept or something”

 

 

Ray and Brad still looked confused, Nate sat back further into the chair and groaned “Sandy blonde, red beard I announced I wanted to marry him like every time we walked past him this summer”   

Still, nothing, “god do you guys even pay attention, the guy I was staring at so long I walked into the lamp post”

Ray’s eyes lit up in recognition “Oh shit homes That guy”

Nate lent his head into his hands “Of course you remember my abject humiliation”

 

Brad looked confused for a moment then his eyes lightened “Kind of stocky guy, Texan, worse fashion sense than me, tends to sing country for the sole purpose of annoying me”

 

Nate nodded “well don’t know about Texan I have never actually spoken to him, just heard him sing, and I don’t think your pathological hatred of country comes into his song choices Brad”  

 

Brad shook his head ruefully “Oh it  does Mike is an asshole that way “

 

Nates sat with his mouth hanging open, looking like the world's tallest goldfish  “Wait, Mike, you know him”

 

Brad had finally lost the battle with Rays wandering hands and was sighing dejectedly not really paying attention to Nate's murderous look, looking at Nate he shrugged “We have been friends for a while”

 

“You knew I was dying to talk to the guy and you failed to mention that you knew him” Nate did not yell he never yelled but it was a close thing.

 

Brad sighed sounding like the world's most put-upon parent “Nate your 6 months of graduating, you're a grown man, you could have gone up and spoken to him yourself”

Nates mouth snapped shut and he affected a pouty look to make grumpy cat proud, he was thinking of ways to make Colbert suffer and how he could rope Ray into it when a deep voice broke through his concentration.

“Hey, Brad we still on for tonight?” Nate looked up to the sound of the voice and prayed that the chair would just eat him, standing there in the flesh was the aforementioned Mike, cheeks ruddy from the cold wind and wrapped up in a fleece lined jacket.

 

“Sure are you bring the beer I supply the Pizza” Brad looked over at Nate and grinned evilly,”Nate think you could give studying a night off and come join us”  

Ray peeking out from his spot cuddled against Brad was nodding encouragement, “Sure if you don’t mind”

Nate was trying very hard not to look at the other man, he already knew his ears would be burning bright red at the moment, thankfully he had not taken his knit cap off when he came in and his ears were hidden.

Brad gave a grin “Hey Mike remember that guy you were asking about, the cute one who face planted into the lamp post “ Nates eyes went wide he willed the ground to come up and swallow him or for at least a small alien invasion to happen right now in the coffee shop

“Yup “ Mike had a small smile, could possibly be called a smirk “I sure do”

Brad pointed at Nate “Mike meet Nate, Nate meet Mike, there I have done my friend duty and you can stop your bitching Nate, “

 

Mike held out a broad hand in greeting his smile growing “So I can stop calling you lamp post guy then”

Nate could not help but return the grin “Hi “as he held out a hand to shake “Nate Fick lamppost guy, please to meet you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
